Harry Potter's World of Weird!
by KiwiPunch20
Summary: What if Harry is stuck? In a world with puppets, and musicals? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on the common room chair next to the fire. It was late at night, but harry needed to find out the secret to open- The Golden Sandwich he was too tired to think now. "Maybe I should go to bed" harry thought out loud. But he didn't... he sat for hours thinking about the moose that just walked through the common room. What? Harry decided it was time to go to bed if he was seeing things. Almost as soon as he got on the first step to the boys dormitories he heard a scream. Harry didn't care he was in his nightgown, he didn't care if he saw a floating cheese was in front of him, all he knew he need to save whoever screamed. Harry rushed through past the Fat Lady down the hall each step things around seemed weirder and weirder. Were the stairs covered in grass with flowers? He quickly saw the screaming came from Hermione. She stood shocked as she saw Voldemort do the worm. _clunk_... _clunk_ something was falling down stairs... clunk... clunk Harry turned his head around it was... The Golden Sandwich and it was open. "Thats what the Golden Sandwich does" said Harry in amusement "But how'd it bring disaster to the town, It seems harmless" At that moment The Golden sandwich fell on his toe. "OUCH!" blurted Harry. He couldn't move he looked around as the room started to spin. "Was the sandwich a portkey?" thought Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt himself getting dizzy and the room around him was fading. When Harry awoke he found himself feeling different. Everything looked like the stage of a puppet show. WAHAHAHA! Twas an evil laugh. That must be Voldemort. He heard someone (probably Voldemort) setting something down. Then a strange looking man with a white beard walked past him and it seemed like he was ready to pop outside the stage.

This wouldn't have came an alarm to Harry if the man the man was made entirely out of cloth. And looked exactly like the cartoon/puppet version of- "Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Well, of course it me!"said puppet Dumbledore in the weirdest voice. Silly boy, have you gotten my prunes you son of a banshee?" Uh... Harry said he was going to say no, but harry looked at his cloak and his hands and saw that he was made out of cloth too. Then Dumbledore obviously waiting for an answer said "Well, yes or no Harry?" "Er- no professor, I haven't got any prunes." Then Dumbledore said the longest list of curse words with short pauses of okay words like, Micky Mouse, or Alakzam. Dumbledore's fit of cursing was interruped by a small _tick_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on the common room chair next to the fire. It was late at night, but harry needed to find out the secret to open- The Golden Sandwich he was too tired to think now. "Maybe I should go to bed" harry thought out loud. But he didn't... he sat for hours thinking about the moose that just walked through the common room. What? Harry decided it was time to go to bed if he was seeing things. Almost as soon as he got on the first step to the boys dormitories he heard a scream. Harry didn't care he was in his nightgown, he didn't care if he saw a floating cheese was in front of him, all he knew he need to save whoever screamed. Harry rushed through past the Fat Lady down the hall each step things around seemed weirder and weirder. Were the stairs covered in grass with flowers? He quickly saw the screaming came from Hermione. She stood shocked as she saw Voldemort do the worm. _clunk_... _clunk_ something was falling down stairs... clunk... clunk Harry turned his head around it was... The Golden Sandwich and it was open. "Thats what the Golden Sandwich does" said Harry in amusement "But how'd it bring disaster to the town, It seems harmless" At that moment The Golden sandwich fell on his toe. "OUCH!" blurted Harry. He couldn't move he looked around as the room started to spin. "Was the sandwich a portkey?" thought Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt himself getting dizzy and the room around him was fading. When Harry awoke he found himself feeling different. Everything looked like the stage of a puppet show. WAHAHAHA! Twas an evil laugh. That must be Voldemort. He heard someone (probably Voldemort) setting something down. Then a strange looking man with a white beard walked past him and it seemed like he was ready to pop outside the stage.

This wouldn't have came an alarm to Harry if the man the man was made entirely out of cloth. And looked exactly like the cartoon/puppet version of- "Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Well, of course it me!"said puppet Dumbledore in the weirdest voice. Silly boy, have you gotten my prunes you son of a banshee?" Uh... Harry said he was going to say no, but harry looked at his cloak and his hands and saw that he was made out of cloth too. Then Dumbledore obviously waiting for an answer said "Well, yes or no Harry?" "Er- no professor, I haven't got any prunes." Then Dumbledore said the longest list of curse words with short pauses of okay words like, Micky Mouse, or Alakzam. Dumbledore's fit of cursing was interruped by a small _tick_


End file.
